Devotion to the Blade
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: YAOI LEMON, takes place in manga chapter 246. TYL! Squalo and Yamamoto, TYL!Sx80. First ever KHR! fic. :D


**WARNING: **Contains GAY SEX. TYL! Squalo and Yamamoto/Sx80 Takes place in manga chapter 246, written in honor of myself finally catching up with the latest chapter today at exactly 7:06 AM. ^^ So happy~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! The epic Amano Akira does. :D

Devotion to the Blade

"Baseball or the Blade. You have to choose one." Squalo kept his eyes steady, watching the much younger self of his lover contemplate his choices. He made a mental note to hit the teen if he chose some silly sport over an art.

"…what are you, my careers counselor……?" Yamamoto answered, grinning stupidly.

Squalo's patience snapped. He was standing up now, shouting at the teen. "I know you have the talent to handle both at once!! But the Blade isn't something you 'handle'…it's something you stake everything on!!"

Yamamoto remained silent, staring up at the silver-haired man in thought. "Well then, the answer's obvious." He picked up Shigure Kintoki and held the shinai close to himself. "I'll devote myself to the Blade."

Squalo grit his teeth and waited for the dumb-ass excuse the teen had.

"You know, when I fought Genkishi…I felt confident that I could win…that I'd take him down, and we'd all be going back home to the past…", Yamamoto's gaze went unfocussed as he thought of his fight with the swordsman, "But the difference in power was just crazy…and he slaughtered me. As my consciousness faded away…I found myself overcome with regret…that I hadn't taken the Blade seriously enough…that I'd brought shame upon the name of my old man's Shigure Soen Ryu…"

_Damn right you didn't take it seriously, dumb-ass._ Squalo blinked as Yamamoto continued.

"……and most of all…", Yamamoto's gaze returned to the fire slowly cooking the large tuna in the middle of the clearing, "that I hadn't done the best I possibly could for the sake of my pals…" He tightened his grip on the shinai, the faces of his closest friends flashing across his eyes. "I don't ever want to feel that way again."

The silver-haired man watched as Yamamoto settled into a more comfortable position, still holding the bamboo-sword up against himself.

"But you know what, it's strange…now that I've decided to focus on the Blade alone, suddenly it's like a huge weight's fallen off my shoulders…"

"So you were letting that get to you, huh…" Squalo sighed and stepped forward, checking their dinner to see if it was done.

"Still, it is kind of sad…" The man looked up at the teen. "Forgetting all about baseball, even if it is just for a while…"

"Just for a while?!" The swordsman clenched his fists, preparing to hit the ignorant teen.

Yamamoto sat up and looked at Squalo, smiling. "Yeah. Until I get back to the past."

"Oi! That ain't what I'm talkin' about, Damnit!!" He stalked around the fire and grabbed the teen by the collar of his shirt. "You can't think about fucking sports anymore, okay?!" Yamamoto met his gaze steadily. "I'm taking time out of my busy schedule to train your dumb ass! I want you to get back to the past as much as you do, you fucking got me?" The Vongola member nodded. "Good, 'cause I don't feel like repeating myself over and over for ya." Squalo released his hold and walked back to the fire, kneeling in front of it and beginning to poke the flames with a stick savagely.

Yamamoto slowly got up, taking a few steps forward so he was standing beside the silver-haired man.

"I know why you want me to get back."

Squalo barely glanced up at him.

"You want to see the adult me again, right?" He smiled, not his usual shit-eating grin, just a simple one.

"Hmph." The swordsman poked the fire one last time before getting to his feet and tossing the stick into the flames. "Guess I haven't fucked you yet, or you'd be practicing instead of yapping."

"Haha! No, not yet." He was grinning again, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Guess I have no choice but to fuck you now then, huh?" Squalo advanced on the teen, Yamamoto barely having time to blink before he felt the older male's lips crash into his own.

"Mmph!" The teen felt Squalo grab his upper arms, pulling their bodies flush together as his lips were assaulted by a bruising kiss. He gasped as the swordsman began rubbing his knee into his crotch, Squalo's tongue quickly entering his mouth without permission. Yamamoto moaned into the kiss, his hips instinctively grinding down onto the knee between his legs, providing more delicious friction to the swelling cock beneath his pants.

"Like that, huh?" Squalo shifted and ground his hips into the teen's, both males moaning at the rough contact. "_Fuck…_" He kissed the raven-haired teen again, surprised to find him fighting for dominance now.

Their tongues lashed out at each other, both males grinding their hips against one another, their fight for dominance turning more violent as their teeth clashed together in the aggressive kiss.

"_Mgh, Squalo…!_" Yamamoto moaned the man's name as his pants became painfully tight, his need growing stronger as the swordsman moved to kissing his neck and shoulder. "We at least gonna make it onto the ground?" He gasped as he received a harsh bite to his shoulder, Squalo smirking against his bleeding skin.

"Tch, fine. Makes it easier to fuck ya." He moved his right foot to catch behind Yamamoto's left ankle, effectively tripping him so they fell onto the hard ground.

"Owww…you didn't have to do it like that." The teen rubbed the back of his head as Squalo began undoing his pants impatiently. Yamamoto helped in undressing himself, shrugging out of his jacket and pulling the black fabric of his shirt up and over his head. He chuckled as he felt Squalo's long hair tickling his thighs, his body now fully exposed to the cool night air.

"Hard to believe you get even bigger ten years later." Squalo chuckled, bending down and licking the head of the teen's cock teasingly. Yamamoto threw his head back and groaned, his hands clawing into the dirt on either side of him. The Varia Battle Commander sat up on his haunches and threw off his hoodie, revealing his smooth, pale torso to the panting teen. He stood, shoving his jeans down to his ankles and toeing off his boots, kicking the pile of clothes away from them both. "Bend over."

Yamamoto obeyed the command, smirking as he turned over onto his hands and knees, looking behind him as Squalo knelt down between his legs.

The swordsman took hold of the teen's leaking member in his artificial hand, stroking him slowly. He leaned over the body beneath him, his chest pressed against Yamamoto's back as he held his other hand in front of the teen.

"Suck." Yamamoto once again obeyed, taking the fingers offered to him into his mouth and sucking lewdly, coating them with his saliva. He groaned as Squalo quickened the strokes to his aching cock, bucking into the hand as he kept his eyes locked with the man's. The teen let out a wanton moan as the Varia member withdrew his fingers from his mouth, pressing two of them into his entrance abruptly.

"_Squaloooh…_" The older male smirked and moved his fingers to scrape them against the teen's prostate. He was granted another moan from his lover, the sound going straight to his dick as he added a third finger and stretched Yamamoto hastily.

The teen moaned as he thrust back against the fingers preparing him, then moaned again as he rocked forward into the hand still wrapped tightly around his dick.

"_Please Squalo…ah! Please…_" The swordsman quickly withdrew his fingers from the teen, positioning himself at his entrance and thrusting in to the hilt in one fluid motion. "_Aaahh!_" Yamamoto collapsed onto his elbows, his forehead resting on the ground, dirt sticking to his sweaty skin.

Squalo wasted no time and started to pull out of the teen slowly, snapping his hips forward in a quick thrust to the male's prostate.

"_Ah!__Faster…_" Yamamoto panted, the older male placing a hand on his hip as he began pistoning in and out of his lover, hitting the teen's prostate each time. "_Squalo…Squalo…ah!_" The name became a chant, punctuated by a moan of pleasure every now and then.

The Varia Battle Commander continued pumping the Vongola member's cock in time with his thrusts, his movements becoming more erratic as he felt himself getting close.

"_Fuck…you're still so fucking tight!_" Yamamoto groaned as he felt a pain in his earlobe, Squalo having bitten down on it as he came hard into the teen.

"_Squalo!_" Yamamoto moaned his future lover's name as he came shortly after, the feeling of the man's hot cum filling him driving him over the edge.

Squalo pulled out of the limp body beneath him, retrieving his hoodie and covering the teen with it after wiping his artificial hand with a cloth in the pocket.

"Hey," he nudged Yamamoto and waited for his lover to turn over and look at him before continuing, "don't think I'll go easy on you tomorrow just because your ass hurts."

"Heh. Don't cry when you can't keep up with me." He received a knee shoved into his hip, pain shooting up his spine. A manly yelp escaped his lips before he could help himself and Squalo smirked. "Er…weren't we supposed to eat that big tuna over there?" The swordsman looked over his shoulder, groaning as he saw the burnt-to-a-crisp tuna about to fall into the fire.

"You're getting the next dinner, Damnit!" Squalo shouted, getting up and poking the fish with a stick and grimacing it went straight through. He stepped over to his pile of clothes and shoved his boxers on, sitting next to Yamamoto.

"Only if we do this again."

"Tch. So long as you don't wimp-out on me and decide not to take this seriously."

"Deal."

* * *

This little beauty took me about four hours to write. ^^ So proud of it~

Squalo: Voooooi! Where'd that little shit go, he said he'd get dinner!

Yamamoto: *went off to play with Lambo-kun instead*

Fufufufu~ R&R! :D Hugz and kisses~!


End file.
